


Always

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: AkuRoku 30 Day OTP Challenge [26]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AkuRoku - Freeform, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Nervousness, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought it was bad luck for the-"</p>
<p>"Bride to see the groom?" Axel interrupted. "In case you haven't noticed, neither of us are brides."</p>
<p>
  <b>Prompt: Getting married.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Roxas curled over the toilet, throwing up the small amount of food and drink that hadn't yet been expelled from his body. He was sweaty, the tuxedo was too constricting against his body. He was _so_ hot and it wasn't helping his stomach. The kneecaps of his tux kept getting dirt on them where he was on his knees over the toilet. His hands were shaking when he went to brush them off and he gagged and retched anew.

The bathroom door squeaked open. He hoped it wasn't anybody he cared about because he was not in the mood to talk right now.

"Roxas?"

Roxas's head snapped up so fast that he saw stars. "Axel?" he gasped out, looking at the door of the stall he was crowded into. "You're not supposed to be-"

"Your friend said you were sick."

"I thought it was bad luck for the-"

"Bride to see the groom?" Axel interrupted. "In case you haven't noticed, neither of us are brides. But if you want to play it that way, I'll stay outside the stall."

Not that there was room for him inside the stall, but Roxas didn't say. He was starting to shake so badly that he was having trouble drawing in a steady breath.

"Breathe, Roxas. Everything's going to be fine. Perfect, even."

"There's so many people! I don't even know them. I think our friends invited their friends," Roxas whispered. "Now we're getting married in front of a bunch of strangers!"

"So?" Axel's tone was quizzical. "Let's get married in front of the whole world."

Roxas shivered. "Are you _trying_ to make me puke again?"

Axel's smile was evident in his tone when he spoke again. "Everything's going to be okay. The only person here that matters to me is you and you never fail me."

Roxas smiled weakly. He slumped back against the stall door, drawing in a few deep breaths to calm himself. It only really mattered about him and Axel. It didn't matter if there were a thousand people or just the two of them.

"Hey, if this stall door wasn't here, we'd be leaning against each other's backs."

Roxas smiled a bit more. "Yeah... That's a nice thought."

"You can always lean against me," Axel said shortly. His voice was completely devoid of its usual teasing, exuberant manner. "... I'm not really good at feelings, well, expressing feelings in a serious manner, but... I'll be there for you. Always, Rox. I swear it. So, don't worry. Because I'll take care of you. 'kay?"

Roxas's vision swam. It took him a minute to realize it was because of tears. They spilled over, down his cheeks. He thumbed them away quickly.

"Yeah," he whispered with a watery, nervous smile. "I'd like that. I'd like it a lot."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Axel wuvs his wittle Roxie boxie. <3
> 
> I don't own _Kingdom Hearts_ , because Disney and Square Enix does.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
